Star's Diary
by StarButterflyLrh
Summary: Star seems unusually down, but won't seem to tell anyone what's wrong. In attempt to try and figure out what's up with her, Marco reads her diary - but wasn't expecting what was in the contents! Note: This is my very first Starco fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me here lol


Marco had just came back home from another date with Jackie. It hadn't gone great in his opinion - it had just been another awkward day struggling to think of what to talk about, with her not being very interested in any activities he wanted to do, and him still not feeling all that comfortable around her. I mean she was alright and all, but he felt he had to be careful with what he said and did around her in case she judged him (it didn't help that time she said he'd already messed up with her either, and when she went through the list of all those things). He still kind of thought she was pretty, but he'd seemed to have lost a lot of interest in her. She wasn't quite as sweet and caring and cool as he had made her out to be in his head all these years - she had her moments when she could be sweet, sure, but she was actually kind of a judgy person. Something just felt kind of... well... _wrong_ about their relationship, though he wasn't entirely sure what.

Star jumped up excitedly when she heard the door go - "Marco!" she gasped, about to walk downstairs to go say "Hi" to him, but then quickly stopped herself. She had been trying to distract herself with different things all day in order to keep her mind of Marco being with Jackie; if she went downstairs now.. well.. Marco would surely want to talk about Jackie and she'd end up feeling down again, so maybe it was better to just stay in her room for now.

"Hiya son, how'd it go? Did you have a nice time?" Mr Diaz asked Marco

"Yeahh" groaned Marco, not sounding all that happy "It was OK"

"You know, Star's been in her room all day" Mrs Diaz commented, sounding concerned "She seems sad but won't tell us what's wrong, maybe you should go check up on her"

Marco walked upstairs and stood outside of Stars room, he knocked on the door

"Star? ..Star? It's Marco. Can I come in?"

Star slowly walked to the door and opened it "Hi Marco" she answered, her voice had an overtone of sadness to it. Her lips were bent down into a frown, and her eyes looked sad. Marco was a little taken aback: It wasn't this often he would see Star looking so upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously, a look of sympathy on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied "You okay?"

"Yeah" he answered "My Mum says you've been upset all day but won't say what's wrong. Could you tell _me_?" he questioned

"I'm okay" Star said, simply "Don't worry about me Marco" she yawned

"Oh come on?" He continued "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything"

Star furrowed her eyebrows "I can't" she replied gently

"You _can_ " Marco insisted, but Star was having none of it

" _Can't_ "

" _Can_ "

" _Can't_ "

" _Can_ "

" _Can't_ "

" _can_ "

They argued. Star took a deep breath and sighed "Marco.. I can't." she whispered, with furrowed eyebrows "I can't tell you. I'm sorry" her lip begun to tremble as though she were about to cry "Goodnight Marco" she uttered, and closed her door.

Marco was concerned. What on earth was up with her? And why wouldn't she tell him (or anyone else for that matter)?

He spent nearly an hour trying to think of what it might be, but came out empty handed. The next day, Star went out somewhere with Pony Head , and Marco's parents were both out on a trip somewhere, meaning that Marco had the house to himself. Star had barely spoke to him this morning, and had still seemed sad. Marco felt like he really needed to know what was going on with her. He knew it was wrong to snoop, but wondered if maybe he could find some sort of clue as to why she was so upset or something in her room (like maybe a broken object she valued or some sign of a spell that went wrong or something). He looked around the floor, on the shelves, on top of cupboards and under desks and things of each floor of her room. He avoided looking in places like drawers and cupboards, as he felt he didn't want to intrude on her privacy _too_ much (I mean alright, he was basically searching her room, but he was only looking at things that were actually out in the open - not hidden away). He couldn't seem to find anything though, and was about to give up when his phone slipped out on his pocket onto the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed a book under Stars bed - the same one he had found in the closet that time that Star had stopped him from reading.

He picked it up and started to flip through it to find the latest page (that might explain what she was down about on it), though he couldn't help but stop on the "My thoughts on Marco" page. He was curious as to what she had written on it about him, and begun to read aloud to himself

"I met Marco on the first day of school. Somehow the Principal knew we'd be the best of friends, and it's true, we were! He's a really nice and caring and sweet boy"

"Aww" Marco smiled, pausing from the diary entry. He continued to read

"He knows karate and helps me fight sometimes. He's really cool. I feel so comfortable around him. He's got brown hair, brown eyes and has this cute little mole on his cheek! When I first met him, he said he was a misunderstood bad boy, but he doesn't seem bad to me at all, he's adorable! Sometimes I feel like I just want to grab his face, move it closer to mine and just... _KISS_ him?!" Marco gasped, his eyes going big.

He was shocked, but continued to read on "I thought I liked Oskar, but maybe I don't as much as I thought I did. Marco is just so perfect!"

"Oh. My. Gosh" Marco said to himself, stunned.

He skipped on to the latest entry of her diary

"Dear diary, Marco went on another date with Jackie today. I wish I would have just _gone_ to that stupid dance that night! I wasn't really thinking. I just thought being with Jackie makes him happy so.. I should just let him be happy.

I wanted to talk to him so bad that day, I couldn't stop thinking about him and Jackie, but he wouldn't answer his phone. Even when he did show up and save me, I wanted to talk to him but he just walked over to Jackie instead...

I've lost him. "

Marco's face took on an expression of empathy, his eyebrows furrowing, and a gentle frown speading on his face

"So _that's_ why she's so upset" he whispered to himself "I- I never thought she _liked_ me like that"

Marco was shocked at what he'd just read. "Wait.. Do I like her too?" he asked himself. He'd never really thought about it before - he'd always been too caught up with Jackie all these years "I mean she (Star) _is_ kinda pretty.." he thought.

Just then, he heard the door go. He closed the book, and quickly slid it back under Star's bed in a panic. Star was just walking up the stairs as Marco was leaving her room

"Hi Marco" greeted Star, in a more cheery tone this time (perhaps seeing her friend, Pony Head had put her in a better mood now) "Uh, what are you doing outside my room?" she asked, pointing her finger at him, confused

"Uh, nothing" he answered, sweat dripping from his forehead "I, uh.. I was just _waiting_ for you, yeah. Cuz- I- Umm"

Star looked at him suspiciously "Oh, _I_ think I know why" she stated, hands on her hips

"You do?" asked Marco, ready to apologize for snooping and explain himself

" _Yeah!_ " she replied "It's because you were- _MISSING MAYY!"_ she squealed, hugging Marco. He smiled and hugged her back.

"OMG she's so close to me" thought Marco "She's in my arms.. I like having her in my arms..". He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt comfortable and happy. He'd hugged Star many times before, but he hadn't really thought about how he was feeling in the moment before. She let go of him, and it took him a moment to realise this and open his eyes again. It had been a relatively short hug, and he wished it could have lasted longer. He thought of maybe trying to find an excuse to hug her or something, but decided against it: after all, he was still going out with _Jackie_ , not Star; And given this new information he had on Star's feelings toward him, and his own feelings toward her, he needed time to figure out his emotions before doing anything. It was only a hug he was after, sure, but he would still be trying to make a sort of "move" on Star whilst he was still in a relationship with Jackie, and that would be wrong. Marco had his morals.

"Well, see ya later" sang Star, hopping of into her room and closing the door behind her. Marco walked into his own room and led on his bed facing the ceiling. He didn't want to think of his emotions right now, they were too confusing - He'd liked Jackie all these years but now he was with her, she wasn't as great as he'd made her out to be in his head - no where near in fact. Star on the other hand? He hadn't really thought about if he had a crush on her before, since he met Jackie he had simply been hung up on her. With this newfound information that Star had a crush on him though, he came to the realisation that _he_ might actually have a crush on _her_. I mean.. Star was pretty, and caring, and sweet, and funny, cool, fun to be around, and so the list goes on. He was comfortable around her, like he didn't have to worry what she thought of him: She didn't care if he was weird or awkward, or if he had another head growing out of his neck or whatever.. she took him as he was, and never shamed him for anything. He never had to be self-conscious of himself around her (unlike with Jackie). Star the coolest girl he knew, maybe even cooler than Jackie..

Over the next few days Marco begun to realise his feelings for Star more and more, and became much less interested in Jackie. He became a little more nervous around Star, but soon realised he didn't need to be - She liked him as he was anyway. He still cared what she thought about him more though - he cared more about how he looked in front of Star, he cared more about being "Cool" in front of Star, and her opinion on things soon became much more important to him than anyone elses was.

It soon became apparent to Marco what that feeling of there something being wrong which his and Jackie's relationship was: It was because she was wrong for him - they were wrong for eachother!.. and he loved Star.

Marco realised that because of this, he should break up with Jackie. He called her and told her she was a cool girl and all, but that she wasn't right for him. He apologized and told her he hoped they could still be friends, and that he hoped she understood. Jackie seemed surprisingly fine about all this, and admitted that she had felt something were wrong too. She had actually considered breaking up with him before as she realised maybe they were wrong for eachother, but just wasn't sure how, and was actually kind of relieved that Marco had done it instead.

"Ugh!" Marco groaned, hitting his hand to his forehead after the call was ended. Him and Jackie weren't right for each other and he definitley loved Star more, but it still hurt a bit and felt confusing having just broken up with Jackie. He went to his room and led on his bed quietly.

"Hey Marco!" sang Star in her usual cheery tone, standing by his door which had been left open. She was unaware of what had just happened - She was just happy to see her friend (She hadn't seen much of Marco today) "You wanna watch TV with me? I just learned a spell which _actually_ lets you enter whatever TV show is on!" she explained, excitedly.

"No thanks Star, that's okay" he sighed

"Hey, what's up?" Star questioned, concerned "You sound upset? Are we out of nachos again?"

"I just broke up with Jackie" he explained

"Rrreally?!" she asked, sounding excited, before quickly changing her tone "Uh, I mean really? Why? I thought you really liked her"

"I thought I did" Marco said "But I don't. We uh.. we both agreed this was for the better"

It only took Marco a couple weeks to recover from the breakup and get over Jackie completly (it probably would have taken longer, but with Star's care and support, it sped things up for him a lot). He still wasn't sure how to go about making a move on Star, or even if he _should_ at the moment.

It was 9pm on a saturday night and Marco's parents had just left to go on a date night together. Star was sat on the sofa in her PJs, happily watching TV and eating popcorn. Marco peered at her from the behind the living room door. He loved Star, and she apparentally loved him too. So why did it matter how long ago it was he broke up with Jackie? He was sure he loved Star - and she was the main reason he's broke up with Jackie for anyway so it wasn't like he was getting his emotions confused and was just liking her to get over Jackie - he liked her when he was _with_ Jackie anyway.

Yes, _now_. Now would be a good time to make a move on her. Marco walked slowly into the living room, smiling at Star mischievously. Star maintained eye contact with him the whole time. She stared at him in awe, mouth slightly open. He sat down close to her, still not breaking eye contact. Stars heart lept out of her chest, this felt kind of intense.

"Hi Star" he said, looking at her with half-closed eyes "What you watching?"

"Uh.. Nothing!" She replied, quickly changing the channel over from Cartoon Network. Marco smirked at her

"Do you still like Oskar?"

"Umm.. Yeah" Star lied "Why?"

"Uh.. just asking" Marco replied awkwardly

Star paused for a second and looked down "Do you still like Jackie?" she asked (she had been wondering this for days) she really hoped the answer would be no, but was sure he'd say something else. To her surpise though, Marco answered

"No. No, not anymore."

"Oh! ..Why?"

"Because I like someone else" He admitted

"Oh" Star replied, curious.. "Who?" she asked (she was sure it would be one of the more popular girls in school, like Brittany or Sabrina. It wouldn't be her. She knew that).

Marco suddenly became a little shy "Uh, I dunno if I should tell you" he said, scratching the back of his head "You know her"

"Aw come ooonnn, you can tell _me_ " Star encouarged

"Well she's beautiful, and she's sweet, and she's cool, and she's funny.. and she's staring right at me" Marco blushed

Star's cheeks turned to a shade of scarlet as she turned away. Marco looked down, embarrassed for a moment too. He then put his thumb and index finger to Stars jaw and gently titled her face back to his. They both smiled at eachother and begun to lean in closer

"And it was really nice what you wrote about me" Marco whispered, going to pull her face closer toward his

"Wait.. _what?_ " Star asked, pulling away

"You know, what you said about me not being bad at all and that you think I'm perfect" Marco explained, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Star was quiet for a second ... "Wait.. Did.. Did you read my _diary?_ " Star asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"Uh-oh" Marco thought "What have I done?"

Star was waiting for a reply

"Alright, yes" Marco admitted "I'm sorry"

"But why did you read that?" she asked "That's got all my personal thoughts and feelings in it, you invaded my privacy" she said, sounding hurt.

"Look Star, I'm sorry" Marco apologized, bowing his head down in shame "It's just you seemed really sad and I wanted to know what was up. You wouldn't tell me"

"How could I?" asked Star "You were seeing Jackie and you seemed so happy with her" there was an air of sadness to her tone

"I was at first" Marco corrected "But not anymore. I realised quickly something was wrong. I didn't love her, I only thought I did. But as it turns out... I love _you_ ".

He went to kiss her again but Star backed away, looking at him suspiciously "How do you know you're just not getting confused again?" she questioned

"I just _do_. Star, I admitted before in that stupid truth or punishment game that I wasn't ever sure on my feelings for Jackie. What I am sure about is my feelings for you. I just didn't notice at first because I'd always been so wrapped up with being infatuated with Jackie"

Star looked Marco in the eye, and he seemed to be telling the truth "Okay fine, I believe you" she sighed.

"Good" Marco replied, going to kiss her, but she backed away again

Marco sighed "You're still mad at me for reading your diary aren't you?"

Star looked at him blankly

"Okay" he said, letting out a deep breath of air "If it'll make it up to you.. You can read my diary too if you want"

Star looked up, intruiged. She was curious to see what he'd wrote about in his diary - she never even knew he owned one! But she was also wondering how morally correct it would be to take him up on this offer and invade his privacy... But then he had read hers..

"It's upstairs in my room, on my bed. Here's the key to undo the padlock" he told her, taking a string with a key attatched to it of from around his neck and passing it to her.

Star blinked at him

"Go on" he said "It's okay, I read yours"

Star thought for a second, then walked upstairs to Marco's room. She picked up the diary and the key Marco gave her, then unlocked the padlock. She opened up his diary and went to flip to the last page. Just as she'd gotten to it, the breeze from the window entered the room and flew the book back several pages.

"Hey!" Star shouted, complaining to the wind.. but then noticed her name on the page "Huh? What's _this_ say?"

Star began reading "Dear diary, I met this girl a few days ago, her name is Star Butterfly. I swear she's crazy, but she's also super awesome and nice and funny. She lives with me and my family now. She's beautiful too, maybe even more than Jackie is. I like her more and more each day: I like the way she smiles, I like the way she laughs, I like the way she knows how to have fun, I like the way she's so nice to everyone, and I like the way she hugs me. I've never met anyone like her before.. she's amazing"

Star flipped through a few more pages

"Dear diary, today Star went through this thing called Mewberty (don't ask). She told me I had to keep her away from boys, my heart leapt out its chest when she pulled me closer and said 'Wait a second! Marcos a boy!' with hearts forming in her eyes. I got nervous and backed away, I was kinda excited about her acting that way with me at first and thought maybe that meant she liked me back.. but then she was kinda acting like she had a crush on everyone today so I guess it didn't mean anything. Besides, she likes Oskar anyway, not me. I need to stop thinking about her - as if some awesome princess from Mewni is gonna be interested in some guy who still sleeps with a teddy bear and can't even beat a kid at karate on his own! Maybe I should just try and forget about Star, and focus more on Jackie..."

So Marco _had_ liked Star all along! He must have just blocked it out his memory as he thought he wouldn't have a chance with her.

The last entry he'd wrote in his diary simply read "I love Star so much, and I still can't believe she likes me too! Tonight I'm going to try finally making a move on her. I wasn't going to at first because I was scared (even though now I know she likes me), but if she went back to Mewni or something before I could even get so much as a chance to kiss her.. I would never forgive myself"

A sweet smile spread across Stars face as she let out a "Aww".

Star closed the diary and walked back downstairs. Marco wasn't in the living room anymore, so she walked to the kitchen to find him taking a pizza out from the oven. He hadn't noticed her yet, so Star stood behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, looking at him lovingly with her eyes half-closed. Marco turned around

"Oh hi Star, look I'm still really sorry about reading your diary and I know letting you read mine doesn't exactly make up for that, but I made you this p-"

Just as he was going to finish his sentence, Star cut him of by putting her hand on his cheek and pulling his head down for a kiss. Marco's pupils went small for a moment, before closing his eyes and begining to kiss her open-mouthed. The two joined together in a slow and passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away from eachother, both their cheeks turned red

"Sooo you still want some pizza or are you full up from eating my face already?" Marco joked, scratching the back of his neck.

The two walked to the living room and cuddled up on the sofa together eating pizza and watching movies for the rest of the evening.

After a while, they heard the door unlock so quickly jumped away from eachother.

"Oh hey you two" greeted Mrs Diaz

"Uh.. hey Mrs Diaz" Star replied, forcing a smile and furrowing her eyebrows

"What are you two doing up? Haven't you got school tommorow?"

"Oh mum, it's not that late" smiled a relaxed Marco "It's only" he bent to look down at his watch " _1AM!?"_ He shouted in surprise, before running up the stairs "I gotta get to bed!"

"Wait! 1AM?!" Asked Star, suddenly worried, her voice going high-pitched

"You better go to bed too" laughed Mrs Diaz, as Star ran upstairs to her room.

Star got into bed smiling, thinking of her day with Marco. What a shame the day had to come to an end. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on her door so went to open it. It was Marco, dressed in his pyjamas. He looked mischievous and his eyelids were halfway down his eyes.

"Oh hi Marco" star greeted, rubbing her eyes "Can I help you with anything?" she yawned. Marco just smiled and walked into her room, the same expression on his face. Star closed the door behind him and got back in bed "Okay well just make this quick because I'm tired and I gotta get up early tommorow to help Janna with something" she yawned.

Without saying a word, Marco simply lifted up her quilt and got into bed with her, pulling her closer to him "I just wanted to spend the night with you" he whispered, sleepily; and the two happily cuddled together in eachothers arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
